Alabama Transfomers
by Wings Vaporeon
Summary: This is the Info pg for the characters, this is based off role-play. Ch1 is up.
1. Default Chapter

Alabama Transformers  
  
Type By: Wings  
  
Based off log files  
  
Hiya die hard transformers fans I the write here will just do a character of the stories what they look like and what they can do, the like, dislikes and what not. The transformers are based off the original transformer which is NOT ARAMADA!! Get it right, knows then everything is own and copy write by the owner's creatures and crap. We have taken them from log files and what nar. So enjoy the Characters info so peace out peeps!  
  
Name: Lance Blade  
  
Type: Autobot  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Role: Leader  
  
Car Mood: A Dark Blue GT-R Nissan  
  
Theme Song: You got the touch By Stan Bush  
  
Weapons: An energy sword strap to his back in bot mood, two small lazar guns. He really us his guns cause he is more equipped with his sword than any other weapon.  
  
Info: Lance Blade is the leader of the Autobots that live in the sleep city of Huntsville, Alabama. His autobot symbol has a large phoenix behind it with flames near the bottom. His tires are behind his shoulder and his back legs, he is the tallest on of the group given him a good view of seeing things. Given a leader title of the Autobots by Optimus Prime to go find new energy for cybertron. Lance Blade is calm some of the time; he can be hyper, stubborn as hell. He thinks he is always right until proven wrong which is all the time. He does listen to other but he take things really serious when a gal name SilverStar talks to him. Yeah he likes her a lot think she the great thing on two legs. Lance Blade does have his noble moment then there are his stupid moments that he has a lot. He does have a bad video game addiction problem but it is really bad than the others. He also is the one to get shoot for others so they can live on if he dies. He can get angry easy about things other than that he keeps his temper under check sometimes other times it all over the place and it up to SilverStar to claim him down so how he does and things go back to normal or as normal as they can be for Lance Blade cause for him there is never a dull moment with him around. He is the pretty boy of the group and he tries to prove it with Silver all the time which he gets whack on the head for by Ruby. He doesn't like Ruby at all for bugging him when he flirts with Silver. Other than that he gets along fine with Ruby and everyone else in the group. Thing said the most: "Yeah.. whatever" "OKAY SO I MADE A TINY MISTAKE SO GET OFF MY BUMPER ABOUT IT!" "Hey Silver want to go down the Park Way with me for awhile?"  
  
Name: SilverStar2  
  
Type: Autobot  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Role: Bomb Specialist and Random Stuff  
  
Car Mode: A light blue XR Jaguar  
  
Theme Song: Dare by Stan Bush  
  
Weapons: Silver doesn't like to get into a fight she want to avoided them a lot but she can't so she does have some weapons on her. A small dagger made out of the strongest metal. A large machine gun for when she get her trigger happy moments and a lot of bombs, she loves to explode things up and see the nice death cloud afterwards. She not good at short combat but for long once she is the best at with her skills and know how of the area.  
  
Info: She is a light Blue XR Jaguar. Her autobot symbol has a sword going threw it with a flying serpent wrap around the swords the wings spread out. She is shy after first when she meets new people not the open. Then once you get to know her, she is the one that doesn't like a quite place or else she will go bonkers. She has the worst addiction problem to video games, caffeine and pixie sticks. She is an expert on blow bad things up which sometimes when ever she goes off to make a new bomb everyone in the group goes running the other way. She does have the strangest personality among the group; she is the most sensitive one of them all. Her feelings can easily change or get hurt by what other do or say to her. She does have her moments where she speaks words of wisdom that will shock everyone. She is the type if you stab her in the back she will forgive you, but her trust and respect will be hard to earn. No one has ever seen Silver angry cause it is very rare to see her angry if she does get angry everyone runs away very fast and very far cause they know someone is going to die by the hands of her bombs. SilverStar2 is the daughter of SilverStar and Omega Star. She is a copy of her mother hence her name SilverStar2.  
  
Things most said: "Weee" "Interesting" "I'm going to my room now" "Can I please blow up something?"  
  
Name: Ruby  
  
Type: Autobot  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Role: Warrior  
  
Car Mood: Red Mercury  
  
Theme Song: Campiona By E-Type  
  
Weapons: A lot of guns. Ruby is the true trigger-happy gal of the group. She just loves the sound and the smell of guns firing and reloading them. Anyone touches her guns she goes postal and tries to hurt that person badly for touching her "babies" as she calls them. She good with long range fights and short range as well. She is good at hand-to-hand combat with her fist and feet. She train under IronHide for a several years so she respect him highly as the best bot on the planet.  
  
Info: Ruby is a small Red Mercury Car. Her symbol has a Golden Gryphon behind it with it tail wrap around it. She is the tough gal or the group and rarely shows her emotions to any one but SilverStar, she treats Silver as a sister cause she knows that Silver can be easily picked on by the others. Ruby is kind of like IronHide only a gal version of him and doesn't talk like him but she does have the few moments where she acts like him. Like the others she had a bad addiction to video games, and the TV. If you try to take the remote or change the channel on her you're not going to feel your hand for a while. She has a quick temper that is easily set off by Lance Blade which she hates with a passion and sometimes she smacks him silly she really dos smack him silly. She doesn't back down from a fight unless she is high up the she freak out she loves to keep her feet on the ground and not up in the air.  
  
Things most said: "You touch my babies and you DIE!" "Lance Blade shut it." "GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!! I WANT TO BE ON THE GROUND!! AAHHH!!"  
  
Name: Shadow Star  
  
Type: Autobot  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Role: Warrior also a pain in the butt to Lance Blade  
  
Car Mood: Helicopter/ Cybertronian Car  
  
Theme Song: Invasion from Within by Tsunami Bomb  
  
Weapons: Like his twin brother he has a sword but is better skilled at with two swords in his hands. He does carry two small pistol around with him if they are needed to add in a fight or if need.  
  
Info: Shadow Star is the twin brother to Springer. Shadow hated to be confused for his brother so he change his colors form green to black even his optics are black instead of blue. His symbol as a silver dragon behind it with wings spread out breathing flame onto the symbol. Shadow Star is the same as Springer only more show off, jokey, a smart mouth and a flirt. He doesn't think of himself of as a ladies man cause he very shy around the girl bot his like and wants to date. He and Lance Blade are after one gal bot name SilverStar. He doesn't mind the fact that he is the same size as Lance Blade for him Lance Blade is the perfect size for head butts. Both his and Lance Blade personalities clash at time other than that they are close friends. He does have his video games addiction like the others, he also loves to draw. He is a good artist and is the one to draw up new things or weapons to add the others in their fights with there enemies. He doesn't have a bad temper like the others but he does show it every once in awhile. Other than that he is the laid back on and spend more of his time sleeping in his cold dark room or drawing, surfing the net. For some reason Shadow Star can stand the cold he has that strange ability to with stand extreme cold weather and other things. He can blind in very well with the darkness of the night he also can clock himself during bright light in the heat of the battle to sneak on his enemies. So his name goes with what he can do with his abilities.  
  
Things Most Said: "Geez what wrong with you? Just a little cold weather." "Yeah I can do that but it would be easier to do this" "BOOO!!! HA HA HA The look on your face was priceless!!"  
  
Name: Boom  
  
Type: Autobot  
  
Gender: Female  
  
Role: Communication  
  
Item Mood: Is a Boom Box with cd, and tape player  
  
Theme Song: We didn't start the Fire By Billy Joel  
  
Weapons: She only has a small pistol and two small daggers. She have two Cd disc that turn into small wolves, the tapes turn into smaller bots with pistols and daggers as well. She doesn't see a lot of fighting cause she stays inside the base way too much but she does get out once in awhile.  
  
Info: She is easy one to get excited easily she is the communication expert of the group. Her symbol has a Unicorn rearing on it hind legs behind it. She spends most of her time on the inter net downloading new tunes and cracking up the beat so she can dance. She has the worse video game addiction out of the whole lot since she doesn't get out a lot. She gets along well with everyone, she is ditz, goofy, nutty or plane insane. She loves to pick on the others for fun but then apologizes for her childish act only to pull another prank just as fast. She keeps herself company with her two wolves Cd and two tape bots. The bright red wolf is called Repeat; the black wolf is called Steel Claw. The two tape bots are Pause who is a female, and Stop a male. The wolves just walk around the base making sure everything is in odd and bite at the other bots ankle just for fun. Pause and Stop stay with Boom in the communication to keep her company and talk with her about the newest music she just download and other things she does on the computer. Bomb can get any information off the computer; she is a good hacker on information. She doesn't us her hacking skill for just anything sometimes she hacks into sites to get music that she wants or information.  
  
Things most said: "Kick it" "So what you think of the new songs?" "Um no sorry hacking for my own need"  
  
Name: Magnus Beam  
  
Type: Autobot  
  
Gender: Male  
  
Role: Warrior  
  
Car Mode: Car carrier  
  
Weapons: Two large guns, missiles in his shoulders, and an Axe.  
  
Theme Song: 21st Century Digital boy by Bad Religion  
  
Info: Magnus Beam look like his dad but is not his father at all. He wants to be in charge of the group instead of taken orders from others. His symbol has a large black dragon with it wings spread wide, it is behind the symbol with it tail over the lower half of it. He is the son of Ultra Magnus and Star Beam. He is father copy only a few inches taller than his father, also his colors are reviser the areas that are red are blue. The blue areas are white, whites areas are blue. His optics is a dark green, which he got, form his mother, along with his love for speed. He is the one that cause the trouble and is able to get out without getting it too much of it. He sometimes get the "call" as he loves to call it form his dad. He is somewhat of the punk of the group somewhat not. He spends most of his time skateboarding which is amazing for everyone that he can skateboard very well as the humans. To him skateboarding is the fun thing to do if there an empty parking lot he will be there showing of his movies. He is the pain in the rear bumper to Lance Blade, but he does respect him. He just doesn't take Lance orders unless someone else tells him to other than that he will be reading magazines, skating boarding, and like everyone else the video game addition problem. Not many people like to give him things to do cause no one know if he will do it or not. He is understanding and care he refuses to show it to the other cause of his father. He thinks everyone compare him to his father, which he hates a lot since his dad is the best warrior and the best at everything. He tries he really does but him been who he is makes it hard. He only trust one person in the group which is Silver he know he can talk to her and she will not tell anyone what he told her. He see Silver as a sister, a close friend someone he can be himself. He has a lot of respect for her, and does anything for her without even thinking even if it to take her late nightshift which he hates staying up late he is the morning person. He hates the late night stuff is mess with his morning stuff to do or whatever he has plain that will drive everyone nuts.  
  
Things most said: "Going to skate see yeah" "PLEASE DON'T CALL HIM I WILL DO ANYTHING DO NOT CALL HIM!!" "That like bites man" "Eh gods just kick it up all ready"  
  
Name: Star Blazer  
  
Type: Decepticon  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Role: Leader  
  
Air Mode: A fighter jet  
  
Weapons: Lager laser guns, two daggers, and a sword  
  
Theme Song: Instrument of Destruction By N.R.G  
  
Info: He is the leader of the Decepticons in Alabama his symbol has a large silver dragon breathing fire down on it. He is a jet-black color with white flames on his hood. He loves to spend most of his time sleeping in the dark; he hates the light and anything that is happy and cheery. He spends his free time reading books, and doing some air fights. He is Lance Blade equal in sword fights so they always clash swords at one anther in fights. He can be nice when he wants to or when he is up to something no good. Not much can be said on his past rumor that he is the brother of Star Scream none are to sure if it is true or not. We can say that he does know a lot about Star Scream family and past so he might be related the others are not sure. Other than that he is a lazy guy that just sleeps and read all day and all night.  
  
Things most said: "Get that light out of my you ass!" "You and I fight know Blade sword to sword male to male." "Sleep how I love it so much more than your face."  
  
Name: Star Shower  
  
Type: Decepticon  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Role: Warrior  
  
Air Mode: Black Jet  
  
Weapons: Two pistols, his scythe and few hand grand's  
  
Theme Song: Hunger By Spectre General  
  
Info: His Symbol has a large silver Gryphon behind it just showing the side profile. He is the quite one of the group. He the one to take his orders and fallows them without questions. He spends most of his time away from the base to fly in the sky. To him nothing is better than flying high in the sky with the world below him so he can enjoy the world below him. When he gets into battles he fights Magnus Beam for some reason he hate him something about Magnus Beam, Star Storm hate a lot. After fights he enjoys to lie out on the top of the high school roof to sleep in the warm sun. He hates it when his naps are disturbed once he is force to come out of his nap he become grumpy, angry, cranky and lazy. He is the loyal one in the group to his leader and doesn't care what other things.  
  
Things most said: "DIE MAGNUS!" "You woke me up for this crap." "Ah nothing likes a sun rise to start the day off right, AH."  
  
Name: Crystal  
  
Type: Decepticon  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Role: Communication and repairs  
  
Car Mood: ford mini van  
  
Weapons: Two swords blades, and a rifle gun  
  
Theme Song: The Floor By Rooney  
  
Info: She is a silver color mini van her symbol has a unicorn laying behind it with the tail wrap around the bottom. She is the female of the group doing her nails, making sure she looks good before she goes out. She doesn't like SilverStar at all, she hates the idea that she doesn't fight but only defends herself. That why Crystal loves to attack her cause she know she will not fight back unless it for defense only. She spends most of her time inside the base trying to pick up anything on the airwaves; also she does all the repairs when the guys get hurt. She spends her free time listen to music, doing her nails, and other young female things. She is Star Blazer girl friend so she spends some of her time with him when he is not in the dark or doing something that involves the whole group. Other than that she stays away from the guys cause she is the only female of the group and wish there are more females to talk to or do something where she doesn't have to drag a guy with her.  
  
Things most said: "You guys if it was not for me you guys would be in pieces!" "My nails are more important than that buster." "I'm disliking you at the moment."  
  
Name: Wreck  
  
Type: Decepticon  
  
Sex: Male  
  
Car Mood: Dump Truck  
  
Weapons: Large rifle gun, and bow and arrows  
  
Theme Song: Another one bites the dust By Oldie Queen  
  
Info: Wreck symbol has a black phoenix behind it. He not what you call the smart one of the bunch but he gets the job done. His name is Wreck for a reason he loves to cause problems for everyone on the road. The others doesn't know that he spends his free time enjoying the arts of earth he loves classic music, and other classic things. Other than that he spends his time outside the base sitting under the shade of a tree wishing he were back on Cybertron he hates earth for the humans he finds them annoying and stupid. Yet he also respect them for there own way able to things without been told what to do sometimes he wish to be a human and sometimes not. He is the oldest one among the group the others due look up to him due to his age and the many warriors he been, but he never tells what happen in them just that he was in some and nothing more.  
  
Things most said: "Ah Beethoven soothing to ones spark" "Stupid human, and yet free as well" "What is it?"  
  
Human Allies:  
  
Name: Meredith  
  
Sex: Female  
  
Theme Song: Ordinary World [DDR MAX] Version  
  
Info: Meredith is the only human that know about both Autobots and Decepticon. She has strange mood swings like SilverStar does in way those two are a lot of like due to feelings but personalities are very much different. Meredith is loud, and loves to talk to just about anyone. She respects both side but doesn't tell anyone that or where each other bases are for that matter. She spends most of her time with the Autobt than the Decepticon cause they are always out flying or doing something important. She is Boom other friend to keep the company. Meredith clothing are large baggy shirts, somewhat loose fitting jeans. Sneakers with double knots and a small handbag to carry around CD player, Game boy advance, money, and play cards, key to her car along with other items.  
  
Reminder that this are characters that are Role-Play and it hard to meet all the time so it might take us days or weeks maybe a month to get done with chapter or two right know we are working on ch1 at the moment and getting everything perfect so other than that bare with us here until we get the first chapter done. 


	2. Ch1

Ch 1 Type By Wings Vaporeon  
  
It was a normal bright sunny day in the sleep town of Huntsville, Alabama. Everyone living there knew of the Autobots and Decepticon. For the past two years both side have been fighting in the humble town. The people knew that both sides don't fight on Saturdays or Sundays, which made it great for everyone living in the town. Of course no one knew where their base where at but one person. The Autobot base is under the local high school that is over crowed by students and teachers. The Decepticon base is right under the largest shopping mall in the Madison country area. Both sides are trying to get energy for there dying home world of Seibertron of course both side doesn't want anyone to win so they try to stop each other they best the can so both side will not win. The Autobots have six people on their team while Decepticon has four but they don't let the numbers get them down. Both of them have one human ally that knows the location of both bases for both sides. We know go to the Autobot under ground base to see what our good guys are up too.  
  
Lance Blade: BOOM TURN DOWN THAT MUSIC!!  
  
Lance Blade grabs his head covering his hearing or what is left of it.  
  
Boom ignores Lance Blade; she keeps the noise level up and starts to dance to the music.  
  
Boom: Drop the bomb! Just let me see you drop that BOMB! Come on Lance Blade SING ALONG WITH ME!!  
  
Lance Blade if he could roll his optics at Boom but since he can't, he just glare at her angrily. Lance Blade: KNOCK IT OFF MY AUTO RESEPECTERS ARE GOING TO GO AND IT WILL BE YOUR FAULT KNOW TURN THE MUSIC OFF NOW!!  
  
SilverStar2 walks into the room with a soft smile on her face, she notice that Lance Blade was going to go on the war path soon if Boom doesn't turn down the music. She walks up to Boom and taps her on the shoulder.  
  
SilverStar2: Boom could you plug in your headphone to listen to the music? I was trying to read my book when I heard your music playing loud.  
  
Boom looks at SilverStar2  
  
Boom: Sure thing, and no problem. Sorry about your reading.  
  
Boom puts on the headphones and keeps dancing while humming the tunes.  
  
Lance Blade put his hands onto his waist glaring at Boom, and then he turns smiling sweetly at Silver.  
  
Lance Blade: Thank Silver, but I could have handle it myself but I'm glad you are around to help me with her. So how about we do something today it is Saturday and all.  
  
SilverStar2 chuckles softly at Lance Blade.  
  
SilverStar2: If you don't mind I want to read this book I'm borrowing from Meredith. I want to finish it as soon as I can so I can get the next one.  
  
SilverStar2 smiles at her leader then leaves the room.  
  
Lance Blade snaps his fingers and growls softly. He looks over at Boom sitting at the computer with her headphone on not having a care in the world.  
  
Lance Blade: Darn her, why can I get a date with her. What am I doing wrong?  
  
Magnus Beam: Trying again eh? Your trying to hard why not lay off awhile?  
  
Magnus Beam stands in the doorway with a smile on his face, and his skateboard under his right arm.  
  
Lance Blade: If I did that then Shadow Star will get her. Beside where you not just out doing something for me?  
  
Magnus Beam sighs and looks down at his leader.  
  
Magnus Beam: Yeah I did, and hand the stuff over to Ruby to look over.  
  
Lance Blade: RUBY?! You where to give it to me and not Ruby  
  
Magnus Beam: She said you where busy talking to Boom about the noise so she took it from me. So don't get all over me okay.  
  
Lance Blade: YOU WHERE TO GIVE IT TO ME THAT WAS AN ORDER!  
  
Magnus Beam shrugs off Lance Blade and walks over to Boom, he looks over her shoulder to see what she is doing.  
  
Boom looks up to see Magnus Beam, then smiles as she removes her headphone.  
  
Boom: Here listen to the new song I download and tell me what you think.  
  
Magnus Beam: Okay  
  
Magnus Beam puts on the headphones and smiles.  
  
Lance Blade growls angrily at both of them, and storms out of the communication room to find Ruby with Magnus Beam report.  
  
Lance Blade walks down the hall way then stops. He turns his head around to see if someone was there and nothing.  
  
Shadow Star smirks as he creeps up on his leader then places his hands on Lance Blade shoulder.  
  
Shadow Star: BOOOO!!  
  
Lance Blade: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Shadow Star reviles himself and laughs hardly at Lance Blade.  
  
Shadow Star: HA HA The look on your face was priceless! Ah man I did good this time oh that was a good one. Hey what wrong?  
  
Lance Blade turns growling at Shadow Star.  
  
Lance Blade: NO ONE IS LISTENING TO ME TODAY WHY IS THAT HMM Shadow Star?  
  
Shadow Star: Of course no one is listen to you, it Saturday.  
  
Lance Blade: I know it Saturday but I want some respect form my fellow autobot.  
  
Shadow Star: Know that is asking too much ask from us.  
  
Shadow Star cross his arms and looks at the young leader.  
  
Shadow Star: Then again looks whom you got to get respect from.  
  
Lance Blade: Point taken and made.  
  
Shadow Star shakes his head then jumps, he looks down to see a black wolf growling at him then it runs off.  
  
Lance Blade: I really wish she would train those two on not biting our ankles.  
  
Shadow Star: I hear you on that one.  
  
Lance Blade looks up to see the red form of the female bot name Ruby.  
  
Ruby walks up to Lance Blade with a smile on his face.  
  
Ruby: Here Magnus Beam report it really looks like the Decepticon are in the Madison area of Alabama like you suggest.  
  
Lance Blade takes the report from Ruby and starts to look over it.  
  
Lance Blade: Yes so I WAS RIGHT HA HA!  
  
Ruby: Yes you where right for once in your life.  
  
Lance Blade growls at Ruby  
  
Shadow Star sighs softly  
  
Shadow Star: I'm off to my room to get some sleep.  
  
Ruby: Okay see you later man.  
  
Shadow Star raise his hand up and waves. He then walks down the hall way and turns around the coroner.  
  
Ruby: I still say we should call Magnus Beam dad once in awhile ne?  
  
Lance Blade: Yes I know but finding his dad is a problem.  
  
Ruby: Yeah that true.  
  
Magnus Beam walks down the hall way and stop when both autobot look at him.  
  
Magnus Beam: What?  
  
Lance Blade: Good report Magnus, for once you did something right.  
  
Magnus Beam: Gees thanks Lance Blade that really help my moral with you around man.  
  
Lance Blade smiles at the taller bot.  
  
Lance Blade: Keep this up I might give you more stuff to do.  
  
Magnus Beam: Great but will this enter fear with my skating?  
  
Lance Blade: No not really just want you more work able and not laze able.  
  
Ruby: Lame joke Lance.  
  
Magnus Beam nods his head.  
  
Magnus Beam: Very lame in did my leader.  
  
Lance Blade: Get not funny huh; well at least I gave it a shot. Oh well back to work on getting the respect of my fellow bots. I'm going out to drive awhile on the Park Way and AirPort Road.  
  
Lance Blade walks down the hallway and turns a corner.  
  
Ruby looks at Magnus Beam.  
  
Ruby: You know kid you aint that bad just stubborn and lazy.  
  
Magnus Beam: Yes I know but hey I don't take after my dad so guesses what deal with it.  
  
Magnus Beam smiles then goes down the hallway-leaving Ruby alone.  
  
Ruby walks down the other direction to go talk to SilverStar2.  
  
Meanwhile at the Decepticon base.  
  
Crystal sits on the large bean bar chair, she looks over at her fingers, and she smiles softly she hums a soft tune. She looks over at the leader of their group, she lets out a sigh.  
  
Star Blazer lets out a yawn and then open his orange optics.  
  
Star Blazer: Would you mine not humming so much Crystal? I'm trying to sleep over here since it is Saturday.  
  
Crystal frowns at her lover.  
  
Crystal: I know it Saturday can we do something please Star?  
  
Star Blazer yawns loudly and looks over at Crystal.  
  
Star Blazer: Later tonight not right know it mid noon that means the sun is high in the sky.  
  
Crystal sighs and lies next to Star Blazer.  
  
Star Blazer smiles and kiss Crystal head.  
  
Star Blazer: Don't worry I promise we will do something fun tonight.  
  
Crystal: We better or else you are going to get it love.  
  
Star Blazer smiles and wrap his arms around Crystal.  
  
Star Blazer: That what I love about you, when you want something you don't stop until you get it.  
  
Crystal: Of course I'm that type of woman beside what else would I rather do then spend time with you?  
  
Star Blazer: Why are you the only one to get me to do crazy things like go out in the sun? Crystal: I'm not sure maybe I'm just that talent.  
  
Star Blazer signs then let out a yawn as he drifts back to sleep.  
  
Star Shower is thrown into the room landing onto the table only to break it.  
  
Star Blazer growls as he open his optics he glares at Star Shower.  
  
Star Blazer: Okay what did you do know to Wreck?  
  
Star Shower looks at his leader.  
  
Star Shower: Nothing not a thing!  
  
Wreck walks into the room his optics narrow; a low growl empties from his throat as he approaches Star Shower.  
  
Star Blazer snaps his finger to get the older bot to stop.  
  
Wreck hears the snap sound; he stops in his tracks but keep growling at the younger bot in front of him.  
  
Star Blazer looks over at Star Shower who has not gotten up since his landing on the small coffee table.  
  
Star Blazer: What did you do to him this time?  
  
Star Shower: Like I told you nothing.  
  
Wreck growls angrily at the young bot.  
  
Star Blazer: Wreck is growling you did something. NOW SPILL IT!!  
  
Star Shower: Okay so I made fun of his test in music.  
  
Star Blazer looks up at the old bot, and then looks over at Star Shower.  
  
Star Blazer: You made fun of his music, that not nice to do to your elders.  
  
Wreck: Just because it doesn't have a fast beat, and slang words doesn't mean that you can TALK TRASH ABOUT MY MUSIC!!  
  
Star Blazer gets up from his spot; he cracks his knuckles a few times then looks at both of them.  
  
Star Blazer: You two need to get along better we else's the Autobots will kick our SORRY ASS AND WE WILL NOT WIN THE WAR!! STAR SHOWER YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID AGAIN UNDERSTAND ME?  
  
Star Shower nods his head then quickly leaves the room.  
  
Star Blazer growls low and looks at Wreck.  
  
Wreck bows at Star Blazer then turns on his heel leaving the room.  
  
Star Blazer sits back down with angry look on his face, he lets out a sigh. He lays back into his soft chair and sighs.  
  
Crystal looks at Star Blazer for a moment then snuggles up against him.  
  
Crystal: Let me guess we will not do anything tonight huh honey?  
  
Star Blazer chuckles softly  
  
Star Blazer: No tonight we will do something fun, harmless so the autobot will not fire at us but fun my love.  
  
Crystal: I can hardly wait my hansom jet fighter.  
  
That evening the traffic is it normal, everyone is out having a good time going place, people to meet and doing other things. In the sea of cars is Lance Blade in vehicle mood; he is near around University Dr and the turnpike to get to the Madison Square Mall.  
  
Lance Blade sighs he can't believe that almost everyone on his team doesn't listen to him. The only one that does listen to him is SilverStar2. He sighs just thinking about that lovely female bot.  
  
SilverStar2 drives up next to Lance Blade.  
  
SilverStar2: Hi Lance how are you feeling?  
  
Lance Blade: All right jut that it been two years and they still don't respect me.  
  
SilverStar2: They do in there own way you just got to pick up on their signals. They think you don't respect them at all.  
  
Lance Blade sighs heavily in his vehicle mood and makes his left turn under the overpass near Airport road.  
  
SilverStar2: Lance you are not acting well please tell me.  
  
Lance Blade: I just want to drive Silver that all. And HEY WHATCH OUT!!!  
  
Crystal drives by Lance Blade almost knocking over.  
  
SilverStar2: OH you pushy female no good.  
  
Crystal: HA ha weaklings try and get me!!  
  
SilverStar2: Don't listen to her Lance Blade, she trying to get your motor running.  
  
Lance Blade: Oh that little witch I show her!!  
  
Star Blaze flies over other SilverStar2 and Lance Blade.  
  
Star Blaze: Touch her and die Autobot!  
  
Lance Blade growls as he drives to keep up with Crystal.  
  
SilverStar2: Come back Lance! AH!  
  
SilverStar2 avoids the Star Blaze wing.  
  
Lance Blade keeps up with Crystal he passes her then moves in front of her.  
  
Crystal: I really don't want to see your bumper Lance Blade.  
  
Star Blaze flies overhead; he lets his landing gear down. The wheelies touch the road he lands infant of Lance Blade.  
  
Star Blaze: See I told you we would have fun my lovely Crystal we got the leader trap between us.  
  
Crystal lets out a small chuckle as she rams herself into Lance bumper.  
  
Lance Blade growls low since he can't get out from the two.  
  
Magnus Beam blows his horn at them.  
  
Magnus Beam: MOVE OUT CREEP FACES OR ELSE YOUR GOING TO GET RUN DOWN! Starting with the your lovely partner in crime.  
  
SilverStar2 drives up next to Magnus Beam.  
  
SilverStar2: Thank you for coming Magnus Beam I knew you would help out.  
  
Magnus Beam: Of course I would anything for my adopted big sister.  
  
SilverStar2: Thank you Magnus  
  
Magnus Beam: No problem, excuse me I got a mini van to get off the rob. MOVE OVER SLOW BUMPER!  
  
Crystal: SLOW PUMPER!! I WILL SHOW YOU BIG FAT TWINK NAR! Magnus Beam rams himself up against Crystal bumper.  
  
Star Blazer takes off into the air and quickly turns around and flies over Magnus hall.  
  
SilverStar2: Watch out he coming back.  
  
Lance Blade: Autobot split and around about back to the base!  
  
Magnus Beam drives onto on of the turnpikes that lead to the Madison county area.  
  
SilverStar2 take the U turn under the overpass with Lance Blade.  
  
Lance Blade fallows close behind Silver.  
  
Crystal transforms she then smiles at Star Blazer.  
  
Star Blazer transforms he lands next to his lover with a smirk on his face.  
  
Star Blazer: I told you would have a fun night.  
  
Crystal smiles nuzzling her lover of the night sky.  
  
Crystal: Yes you did my love.  
  
Star Blazer: Lets head back to base  
  
Star Blazer transforms back into his jet mod and flies off.  
  
Crystal transforms fallowing right under her lover back to base.  
  
Autobot Base  
  
Lance Blade growls as he enters the base he walks down the long hallway then he makes a hard left going to his room.  
  
Lance Blade room was a nice room with sea blue walks, he has a table in a corner with a computer, printer and everything a computer person would need, a small lap sat next to the computer. Papers stack in a box, with pens and stamps near them. A large window is behind the computer. Next to the computer was a wall that was cut out on the shelves are tons of books. Also the other wall has a cut out in it but there was a metal table in it with a curtain to cover the table so the room will not blend into the room.  
  
Lance Blade walks over to the curtain pulling it back showing off the metal table, he lies down and pulls the curtain back.  
  
Lance Blade: Nothing like resting on the charging table.  
  
SilverStar2 walks into Lance Blade room and sighs as she turns off the light.  
  
Lance Blade: Go away  
  
SilverStar2: It me can I talk to you.  
  
Lance Blade: No I feel like beating the crap out of myself.  
  
SilverStar2 sits on the floor and sighs.  
  
SilverStar2: It was not your fault they know we don't fight on Saturday and Sunday. So they want to have some fun it's not your fault.  
  
Lance Blade smirks poking his head out from the curtain.  
  
Lance Blade: What would I do with out you? Can I make you leader instead of me your better at this than I'm any day.  
  
SilverStar2: Nope your stuck with it Lance Blade cause Optimus Prime choose you not us. Cause you saw the leadership skills in you. He knew that you will leads us well on your quest to find energy for our home world.  
  
Lance Blade sighs heavily looking at SilverStar2. Her sky blue optics shows that her words spoke truth. He sighs again, he kisses Silver head.  
  
Lance Blade: Thank you Silver.  
  
SilverStar2: You are welcome.  
  
End.  
  
Wings: AHHH It done finally ah it good and done ha ha. Well it will take awhile for more Chapters due to times and things like that so you got to wait for more other than that enjoy. 


	3. Ch2

Ch2 Type By: Wings Vaporeon  
  
Clear blue sky hangs over the town of Huntsville on the Monday morning. In the house area of Huntsville, Boom was in the house of Meredith Star. Boom sat behind Meredith, while she brings up the new mp3 she download and want Boom to hear. The Star family like seen there only child been social and didn't mind Boom been in the house at all.  
  
Boom: Mmmm it kicks gal.  
  
Meredith smiles up at Boom.  
  
Meredith: I knew you would like it, it one of my favorite songs of DDR.  
  
Boom smiles she loved hearing the fast beat of DDR. She wants to play the game but her size lets her not us her feet but her figures to play the game.  
  
Meredith: Do they not need you at the base today? I mean it is Monday so today you guys will be fighting and all.  
  
Boom: Naw they don't need me beside they will not miss me at all. Click that one! Click it sound interesting!!  
  
Meredith laughs and clicks on the mp3 that Boom wants to hear so badly.  
  
Autobot Base  
  
Lance Blade walks into the communication room only to find it empty.  
  
Lance Blade: No wonder it was so quite it, she gone.  
  
The communication room as two large computer and two small ones. The large computers are built right into the wall. One for gathering info and watch out for their enemy on the screen. The other one is hooked up to Seibertron to get in contact with any autobots that are still up there and willing to come help them at anytime. The two small computer where near a wall with role out chairs. One computer had two litter cokes near it, a small stuff animal hang over it this computer belongs to Boom. The other one is on another table with papers, pens near by it was for the hacking info they might need to get or see what going on in the world around them.  
  
Lance Blade sighs as he walks out of the communication room. He walks down the long halls, and takes the elevator down two floors. He keeps walking down the hall until he get to a door make Lounge Room.  
  
The Lounge Room is the largest room; it had several TV with different game stymies hooked up to it along with the games near that TV. Two large tables where near a wall with a large book case filled with books, tapes, DVD, cd's and much more. In it has four large sofas, three bean bag chair in the corners near the windows that over look the sleepy town of Huntsville. The school they picked has a lot of teachers and students in it but know was empty do to the attack it went under one day. The School sits on top of a mountain that over looks the valley. Shadow Star is sitting on the floor in front of the TV playing a video game. Ruby lays out on of the sofa with a magazine over her optics, SilverStar2 is sitting in her beanbag chair with a book in hand. Magnus Beam sits at the table playing a card game.  
  
Lance Blade: Anyone seen Boom?  
  
SilverStar2 looks up and shakes her head.  
  
Magnus Beam: Nope  
  
Shadow Star: She might went to visit Meredith. AHH I DIED AGAIN!  
  
Shadow Star growls at the screen then starts playing again.  
  
Lance Blade sighs and walks out of the room.  
  
Shadow Star looks up from his game then saves it, he has trademark smirk on his face. Looks over at SilverStar2, he notices that she is comfy in her beanbag chair. He clocks himself and creep over towards Silver.  
  
Ruby wakes up and whacks Shadow Star with a baseball bat.  
  
Shadow Star: AHHH!!  
  
Shadow Star uncloaks himself and growls at Ruby.  
  
Shadow Star: What was that for Ruby?  
  
Ruby: Don't think about Silver is comfy in her spot let her read her book buster. Go find Boom.  
  
Shadow Star: You go find Boom; I got better things to do.  
  
Ruby gets up, pulls out on her gunpoint it at Shadow Star head.  
  
Ruby: Go find Boom I think Lance Blade got something for her to due.  
  
Shadow Star growls at Ruby, looks over at Silver and sighs. "Fine I will go finds Boom." Storms out of the room.  
  
SilverStar2 looks up at the noise, she then lets out a sigh as she put the book back on the shelf then leaves the room.  
  
Magnus Beam looks up from his card game, he glances at Ruby.  
  
Magnus Beam: Your going have to let one of the go out with her. You can't stop love once Silver find someone she likes then it will be hard to stop.  
  
Ruby snorts at Magnus Beam, whacks him on the head with her gun then walks out of the room.  
  
Magnus Beam sighs and goes back to playing his card game.  
  
On Airport road.  
  
Meredith sat behind the wheel of her brand new red Mercury car that looks like Ruby but it couldn't transformer but she loved. Boom sat in her front set as a boom box she jammed out tunes for Meredith to listen too. As Meredith drives along she notice a large black jet with stars on both wings.  
  
Boom: IT STAR BLAZE DRIVE FOR IT!!  
  
Meredith sighs she pulls over to the side of the road and watches the black jet land then transforming into Star Blazer.  
  
Star Blazer: Hi Meredith how are you? New car after that accident, it nice almost mistaken you for Ruby.  
  
Boom jumps out of the car, transforming also growling at Star Blazer.  
  
Star Blazer: Autobot!  
  
Meredith: WHOA HOLD IT YOU TWO!! WAIT!! HELLO HUMAN FRIEND DOWN HERE!!  
  
Star Blazer looks down at Meredith.  
  
Boom does as well.  
  
Meredith: Okay I admit I know where both base are but I gave my word to never tell either sides where your base is are because you guys are my best friends. I trust you both with all my heart.  
  
Meredith gets into her car and drives off.  
  
Boom blinks her optics and looks over at Star Blaze.  
  
Star Blazer: That was new to me, was it to you?  
  
Boom nod her head at the black jet decepticon leader then sighs.  
  
Boom: Now how am I going to get a ride back to the base man?  
  
Star Blazer: I would give you a lift but that would break Meredith promise and I trust her with my entire spark live I do my lover Crystal.  
  
Boom: Yeah man thanks for the offer.  
  
Star Blaze transforms he takes off into the wild blue sky above him leaving the boom box autobot behind.  
  
Boom sighs as she starts to walk back to the base. She was not going to tell the others what she found out. She was going to keep it a secret for Meredith.  
  
Decepticon Base:  
  
Star Blazer walks down the long dim hallway. His cold feet clanging on the ground as he walks down the stairs. The door slides opening to the lounge area for them.  
  
The Lounge area is the same as the autobot only the window was close to block the sunlight coming into there base. It was the same as the autobot, game systems, TVs, but more sofas, and beanbag chairs. They had a fridge in the room that had beer, soda and a few other things.  
  
Star Blazer walks over to the fridge he opens it up taken out a can of beer, he flops down on a black beanbag chair and sighs. He close his optics for a while enjoying the peace and quite.  
  
Crystal walks into the room, she notice that Star Blazer was relaxing in his black bean bag chair with a cold beer in his hand. She walks across the room and sits next to Star Blaze. She laid her head on his metal chest. She lets out a low purr from her throat.  
  
Star Blazer opens his orange optics, he runs his right hand over Crystal sides, and he starts to purr back. He nuzzle his head against Crystal, "Hi hunny, how are you deary?"  
  
Crystal: Good and you sweetie?  
  
Star Blazer sighs heavily.  
  
Star Blazer: Not good, but okay with you around, you know what I think we need to do since it Monday?  
  
Crystal: Fight Autobot?  
  
Star Blaze: Have a drinking contest with the others, let see who can last longer without passing out.  
  
Crystal glares at Star Blazer.  
  
Crystal: You okay honey bunny?  
  
Star Blazer: I hate that honey bunny it rhymes.  
  
Crystal: That the whole point love.  
  
Crystal: We can do the drinking thing tonight like we normal do on Monday's.  
  
Star Blazer: We can do it know  
  
Crystal: As much as I love you seen you act like an idiot when your drunk lets not.  
  
Star Blazer narrow his optics then sighs.  
  
Star Blazer: Fine, later. it noon right?  
  
Crystal: Yes  
  
Star Blazer: Send Star Storm out to do the normal check.  
  
Crystal: He all ready gone off to do that one Star Blazer.  
  
Star Blazer cocks his head to his side.  
  
Star Blazer: Really know that not like him. Something up, he up to something.  
  
Crystal sighs at Star Blazer. She gets up walking across the room; she presses the button on the Stereo System. Only to get a song she didn't want to hear. Her optics goes wide then she growls.  
  
Crystal: STAR STORM! YOU BASTARD!!!  
  
Star Blazer: Crystal  
  
Crystal looks over at her lover with a look on her face that could kill.  
  
Star Blazer: When Star Storm gets back kill him.  
  
Crystal she turns to face Star Blazer, she puts her hands behind her back, then put on a wicked grin on her face. She leans over to get the same level as Star Blazer.  
  
Crystal: Certainly  
  
Star Blazer smiles then picks up the Stereo remote turning off the music.  
  
Crystal glares at Star Blazer; "Sometimes I hate you when you do that to me."  
  
Star Blazer: But you got to love me ne?  
  
Wrecka walks into the room and sits down on the sofa with a book in hand.  
  
Star Blazer looks over at the old timer, "Hey what you reading?"  
  
Wreck looks up at his young leader then snorts.  
  
Wreck: None of your business. Beside you got better things to do like plan tonight-drinking contest like normal.  
  
Star Blazer: Bring your strong batch of Whisky.  
  
Crystal glare at both males, then sighs as she walks out of the room.  
  
Wreck looks up and looks at Star Blazer. He then sighs shaking his head goes back reading his book.  
  
Star Blazer: Sometimes I wonder about my gal.  
  
Wreck: Better not she might leave you for someone better.  
  
Star Blazer snorts at Wreck comment then laughs hardly.  
  
Star Blazer: Someone better than me? Ha that a laugh there is no one better than me down here on this crappy planet.  
  
Wreck: True but better be careful.  
  
Star Blazer: Yeah right okay sure.  
  
Autobot Base  
  
Boom trudges into the base and goes into the elevator going down to the lower levels. She trudges into her room. She pulls the small curtain back and collapse on her recharge bed. Pause: Ah your back Lance Blade wants to talk to you. Boom? Boom, oh dear she is asleep.  
  
Stop looks up at Boom then sighs looking over at Pause. He motion to her to leave the room so Boom can recharge.  
  
Pause walks out of the room with Stop.  
  
Autobot Dinning Room:  
  
The dinning room was a large spacey room with a crystal chandler hanging in the middle a long table with six chairs. Food was all ready at the table; everyone was in there spots. Lance Blade was at the head of the table, on the left side was Shadow Star, Magnus Beam across from them was SilverStar2 and Ruby, Boom chair faces Lance Blade.  
  
Pause walks into the room she then starts to speak, "Lance Blade, Boom has return but is very tired she is recharging for some reason."  
  
Lance Blade look at the clock hanging on the wall. He notices the time then rubs his chin with his thumb and index finger.  
  
Lance Blade: That not like Boom, she goes to bed around 12 in the morning not 6 at night. There something wrong, Pause and Stop find out what it is and tell me as soon as you can in the mean time we will save food for Boom when she wakes up.  
  
SilverStar2: Well maybe Meredith would know what happen.  
  
Shadow Star: We can't bug Meredith at this hour beside she has school tomorrow.  
  
SilverStar2: Oh yeah I forgot.  
  
Ruby: For some reason it was too peaceful. WHEN DO I GET TO US MY GUNS ON SOMETHING? WHEN DO WE KICK THERE CANS?  
  
Magnus Beam: Right I'm out of here, see yeah later.  
  
Magnus Beam gets up and leaves.  
  
Shadow Star does the same as Magnus Beam.  
  
SilverStar2 goes with Pause and Stop to check on Boom also to leave her food.  
  
Lance Blade gets up from his chair and leaves Ruby alone.  
  
Ruby: I hate them when they do that to me.  
  
Ruby leaves the dinning hall and heads after Lance Blade.  
  
[YEAH THE FUN PART DRUNKING BOTS!! BWWAAAHHHAA We get this done know we don't have to worry about it later.]  
  
Decepticon Base:  
  
Star Blazer smiles happily as he lays back in his chair. He cracks his knuckles a few times. "Shall we start with the normal things or go straight to the fun stuff?"  
  
Star Shower: FUN STUFF!!  
  
Wreck: Majority vote.  
  
Crystal pouts at Star Blazer.  
  
Star Blazer sighs then kiss Crystal forehead. He nuzzles his head against her, he is trying to make her happy or get her to agree.  
  
Crystal: I didn't know sucking up would be one of your things.  
  
Star Blazer smirks, "To you yes, to anyone else I would never go so low."  
  
Star Storm: Can you two ever do that in a room or something? Not out in the open where we can see it.  
  
Wreck pops Star Storm on the head and then looks at the couple.  
  
Wreck: For once I have to agree with him, but it is your life not means do whatever you want. Shall we get started with our fun time I got the Whisky.  
  
Crystal: Fine start the drinking but I will get all the crap you do recorded. I can us it for black mail LATER ON HA HA!!  
  
Star Storm: Aw shut it and have a beer Crystal.  
  
Star Blazer growls at Star Storm, he picks up an empty soda can. He chunks it at Star Storm hitting him in the face.  
  
Star Storm falls back over anime style.  
  
Wreck sighs as he takes a few sips of his drink.  
  
Crystal: This is how it normal starts all the time why me?  
  
Wreck: Why any of us but it is youth in them that makes them due the stupid things.  
  
Crystal narrows her optics at Wreck.  
  
Crystal: Your doing it too, and your older than all of us.  
  
Wreck: That is true but it reminds me of the good time I had with my friends in wars before your birth.  
  
Crystal: Okay.  
  
Wreck smiles, he pours Crystal a small glass of his homemade Whisky.  
  
Wreck: Don't worry things will get better if not hope for something the worst and you get the better thing out of it instead of the bad.  
  
Crystal takes the glass from the old timer. She takes a swig of the drink then starts to cough a little then shakes her head.  
  
Crystal: A little strong today eh Wreck.  
  
Wreck nods his head filling Crystal glass again.  
  
Three hours later and several beer bottle, can and Whisky later.  
  
Crystal is still sober.  
  
Wreck is somewhat sober but he is a bit tipsy.  
  
Star Blazer is completely drunk.  
  
Star Shower is the same as well and drinks another beer.  
  
Star Shower: Is say we *hic* we go and dum um hold on let me think of something. Da we go to um aw fuck it we will screw with them later.  
  
Star Blazer snickers he then put his head on the table. He laughs he raise his head again then laugh again.  
  
Crystal: Okay flea's that enough drinks today.  
  
Crystal starts to clean up the room. She sighs watching Star Blazer laugh at nothing at all. Star Shower idea of thinking.  
  
Star Blazer starts to snicker; he sits up in his chair. He hang his head back laughs hardly, "I think we could um oh what the words me looking for here? Ah yes destroyers the autooobots and blow them away."  
  
Star Shower start to make exploding sounds as he tosses up a few empty beer cans up in the air. Then pretends to us his figure as a gun.  
  
Star Shower: AKABOOM!! NO MORE AUTOBOTSIES HE HE HE!!!  
  
Wreck props his feet on the table, his arms cross over his chest and falls asleep.  
  
Crystal: Oh great I'm alone with them. They are dunking crazies and OH Star Blazer let go!  
  
Star Blazer smirks he nuzzle his head against Crystal neck. He wraps his arms around her waist. He kisses her neck and purrs softly.  
  
Crystal: Know is not the time love get off. Wreck please wake up and help me!!  
  
Wreck is dead asleep and can't hear the cries of help from Crystal.  
  
Crystal: Oh when you wake up old-timer you're a dead BOT!! I'm going to kill you.  
  
Star Shower is dead asleep on the floor with his arms under his head.  
  
Crystal: Okay honey let go. Please let go, I want the room nice and clean.  
  
Star Blazer smiles he then press his feet against the floor and falls backwards landing onto the bean bag chairs.  
  
Crystal growls as she starts to struggle out of Star Blazer grip.  
  
Star Blazer tightens his hold on his lover. He gentle kisses her neck, while kissing he lets out soft purr.  
  
Crystal put her hands onto Star Blazer arms and starts to push on them.  
  
Star Blazer lets out a yawn, and then fall asleep with Crystal in his arm.  
  
Crystal sighs as she looks over at her lover.  
  
Crystal: Just great this is just how I wanted to spend my MONDAY NIGHT!!  
  
Star Blazer smiles in his sleep and turns he laid his head between Crystal shoulder and neck.  
  
Crystal sighs she looks back or the best she could to see Star Blazer sleeping soundly. She giggles softly noticing how cute her lover looks when he sleeps.  
  
End.  
  
Lance Blade: Yeah that took us awhile with CH2 sorry about that we all got busy. He so the next ch3 will be about is drunk. Also we are introducing a new character that SilverStar meet on the web so he will appear soon. So please leave us reviews we thought it would be cool to have our RP posted. 


End file.
